Partials/Updates/2016 June 30th/Content
Content implementation DD Asashio Kai Ni 463 Full.png|Kai Ni DD Asashio Kai Ni 463 Full Damaged.png|Kai Ni (Damaged) DD Asashio Kai Ni D 468 Full.png|Kai Ni D DD Asashio Kai Ni D 468 Full Damaged.png|Kai Ni D (Damaged) * is a "convertible" ship like , she can be converted between to . * Does NOT require blueprint. * Able to equip Daihatsu Landing Craft and Special Type 2 Amphibious Landing Craft. Equipment Type 0 Fighter Model 32 181 Card.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 32 181 Card Type 0 Fighter Model 32 (Skilled) 182 Card.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 32 (Skilled) 182 Card 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS 183 Card.png|16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS 183 Card Type 0 Fighter Model 32 181 Character.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 32 181 Character Type 0 Fighter Model 32 (Skilled) 182 Character.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 32 (Skilled) 182 Character 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS 183 Character.png|16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS 183 Character Type 0 Fighter Model 32 181 Equipment.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 32 181 Equipment Type 0 Fighter Model 32 (Skilled) 182 Equipment.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 32 (Skilled) 182 Equipment 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS 183 Equipment.png|16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS 183 Equipment Type 0 Fighter Model 32 181 Full.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 32 181 Full Type 0 Fighter Model 32 (Skilled) 182 Full.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 32 (Skilled) 182 Full 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS 183 Full.png|16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS 183 Full * Fighter Type 0 Fighter Model 32‎‎ ** +5, +2 ** Obtainable via Development * Fighter Type 0 Fighter Model 32 (Skilled)‎‎ ** +8, +1, +4 ** Obtainable by improving Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ * Gun 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS ** +24, +3, +1, +7, +1, Long ** Obtainable by improving 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 Quests Newquestsomgwtf.jpg * "31st Destroyer Division", Defeat the Enemy Submarines! * Reorganize the New "8th Destroyer Division"! * Ace! 8th Destroyer Division, 1st Squad! * Mass-production of Automatic AA Guns. * Okinoshima Interception ※ A new seasonal(3 month)-repeat quests will be implemented Furniture * Window with Japanese Lantern * Cold Water Bath * Early Taste of Summer Set * Half-floor worth of Tatami * Cool wooden wall Akashi's Improvement Arsenal menu update Shou.jpg Mk71.jpg Mk72.jpg The following equipment have been added: * Prototype 61cm Sextuple (Oxygen) Torpedo Mount * 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 * 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS * Type 96 Fighter * Type 0 Fighter Model 21 * Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ * Type 0 Fighter Model 32‎‎ * Type 0 Fighter Model 52‎‎ Kanmusu stat. update The following Kanmusu have their stats. buffed: * : +2 * : +2 * : +1 * : +18 * : +2 User Interface (UI) updates Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ 096 Card.png| Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ Card Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ 096 Card old.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ Card old Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ 096 Character.png| Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ Character Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ 096 Character old.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ Character old Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ 096 Equipment.png| Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ Equipment Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ 096 Equipment old.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ Equipment old Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ 096 Full.png| Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ Full Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ 096 Full old.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ Full old * The fonts have been adjusted for Kanmusu List Version * App stability reinforced Version * Zero Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)'s CG revamped. * Depth Charge Attack animation speed increased. Introduction of the "Preemptive Anti-submarine Attack" Isuzu Kai Ni preemptive depth charge at 1-5.gif|Isuzu Kai Ni preemptive depth charge at 1-5 * For maps such as , , involving submarines, you will notice that your kanmusu will preemptively depth charges the submarines. ** Requires 100 ASW stat. Category:Game Updates